Bash's sister and the Ninja
by Miyer
Summary: When bash and his sister are the new kids in school, will things turnout differently for the Ninja. Are these new students friends or foe... or something more. RandyxOC
1. Chapter 1

"Megan! Megan! Come on Meg, we're here!" My older brother shouted into my headphone covered ears while shaking my shoulders vigorously, interrupting All time lows' new song.

"Piss off!"I grumbled back, continuing to stare out the window, stewing in my irritation.

"Just ignore her Bash. She's sulking." My mom said, Bash snickering as he turned back to his gameboy, Grave Puncher 2 theme tune playing through the speakers.

I chose to ignore them because, to be honest, I was sulking.

You can't blame me. We had just left England, the country I was born and raised, where all my friends were and my whole life, to come to the USA so we could live with my moms new husband.

We had just arrived in Norrisville. Some small end city in the middle of nowhere... or that's at least how I felt about it. I had never met my moms husband before, unbelievable right, all I knew was his name, something Mcfist, and now I was expected to change my life for him? I don't think so.

We were driving though the main street towards some pyramid shaped building in the centre of the city, poking up above the other buildings.

"Hay mom, who is this guy we are going to live with again?" Bash asked, having become bored with Grave Puncher 2.

"Well, he is the owner of Mcfist Industries as well as being the Founding Father of Norrisville High Mustache Society of '85! That's the school you will be attending." Mom smiled back at us.

Mom was pretty with beautiful blonde hair and cerulean eyes, plump red lips and a button nose with a figure to die for. She was nice and supportive towards me and Bash and always put us first. All in all she is a great mom... but sometimes...

"What's Norrisville high going to be like?" I questioned while starting to pack away my headphones and McMePad. Mcfists name was starting to sound familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I'm not sure sweetheart, but I am sure you and your brother will have lots of fun there!"

Bash is my older brother by 2 years, him being 16 and me being 14. He had spiking brown hair and royal blue eyes like our dads, a buff build and strong chin... also like our dad... Me on the other hand had dark red hair cut short and dark blue eyes. I was of average size considering my body size.

Bash liked Grave Puncher 3 and horror movies, as well as beating up other kids... normally my friends...

I liked anime, reading and RPG games, which explains why Bash might beat up my friends.

Bash also has a sister complex, E.G he doest like me hanging out with 'nerds' or anyone besides him and his friends for that matter.

"Here we are kids!" Mom called as the car came to a stop in front of the pyramid. We all got out and approached the door. Before we could knock, it opened to reveal a small, round man with blonde hair, a blonde mastashe, blue eyes and a mechanical arm with a brain, as well as a tall, lean darker man dressed in a science lab coat and black glasses.

"Ahh, Marci! You made it!" The shorter man came up to move and gave her a hug, pecking her on the cheek in the process.

"Hannibal! Its great to see you, these are my two children, Bash and Megan." Mom stepped aside to reveal me and Bash, smiling happily as 'Hannibal Lecter' took our hands to shake them.

"Nice to meet you, and this is my assistant, Viceroy." The lean man gave us a small wave.

"Viceroy, show the kids to their rooms while me and Marci catch up."

"Sure, Mcfist." Viceroy gestured for us to follow as he began to walk through the halls, pointing out random rooms and their names, giving us a proper tour of the house.

"Hay Bash, what do you think of moms new husband?" I whispered in his ear as we passed the bathroom.

"Well I don't really care, but I don't think he likes me." He whispered back.

"How do you know?"

"His smile didn't reach his eyes when he looked at us."

"When did you get so observant!?"

"Hay! Anyway, he's just a McJerk so who cares."

While we were having our whispered conversation we had arrived at my room. "This will be your room, Megan. Toilets just down the hall and your brother is next door." With that Viceroy was gone.

"Well that was boring, see you tomorrow Meg." And Bash was also gone, leaving me alone in the empty corridor.

Sighing I opened the door and looked into my new room. It was nice with a queen bed covered in soft pillows; bookshelves filled to the brim wit the latest novels; closets waiting to be filled with my cloths; A colour scheme of Greens and blues.

Lying down on the bed I pulled out my laptop and opened up the Norrisville High main page. I spent half an hour flipping through pages of irrelevant stuff, not finding anything really interesting and gathering that this school was just like any other. I than went and researched the american schooling system as it was different in the UK, turns out I'm a freshmen and Bash is a junior. Finally popping onto Facebook, I spent sometime talking to my old friends before I began to feel tired.

Letting out a loud yawn, I closed the lid of my laptop, not bothering to shut it down, and rolled over under the covers, soon falling into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone who review, it was much appreciated. Now on with the story :)

I awoke to the feeling of hitting the floor.

"BASH! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT PUSHING ME ONTO THE FLOOR WHEN IM SLEEPNG!" I screamed, while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Calm down sis, mom wants you up and ready for school." Bash began to leave, his task complete.

"School?" I was still partly asleep and therefore my brain was not functioning on all cylinders.

"Ya, mom didn't want us missing too much school and enrolled us straight away." Bash was obviously pissed at this fact, as he, like myself, had been hoping to miss school.

"Whatever, I will be down in a minute." Bash nodded and than was gone back down stairs.

Yawning again, I got up and stumbled towards my packed bags, me having forgotten to unpack yesterday.

Digging around, I grabbed the first items of clothing I could find, pulling them on hurriedly and looking into the mirror as I began to drag a brush through my hair.

It turns out that I had grabbed a pair of old skinnie with real rips in the knees, a picture tee and my black boy hoodie.

"Oh well, could of been worse." I shrugged and headed down stairs myself, hungry for a bowl of cereal.

Entering the kitchen, I saw Bash and McJerk, were sat together on a centre island of the kitchen, mom was cooking eggs and bacon, babbling happily to hannibal.

"Hay mom, Bash, Han" I took a seat in between the two, playing with my spoon as I waited for breakfast.

"Morning darling, you excited for your first day of school?" Mom asked from the stove.

"Mmhmm." It was non committal, but han must of taken it as nerves.

"Don't worry cutie, I am sure school will be loads of fun" You could tell he was new to this.

"Don't call me cutie. I'm your stepdaughter, not a pet." I sighed,knowing what I had said wouldn't be received well as my moms face looked upset. Luckily Bash came to my rescue.

"come on Meg, let's go." Grabbing my arm he began to pull me towards the front door.

Once we were walking down the street, Bash let go of my arm.

"Thanks Bash." I smiled at him, knowing he would be a jerk at school so I was enjoying my last few seconds of nice Bash... Well nice-ish...

"Your my little sis, I have to protect you from evil step-fathers." He said, making me chuckle.

"Ya, Whatever. So is this our new school?" We had began to approach a rectangular building, groups of other teenagers entering through the front double doors.

"Ya."

"How do you know where it is?"

"Easy, I followed the crowds of other students."

"Your an idiot." With that we were heading towards the reception to get our TimeTables and Locker number.

"Bash and Megan Johnson?" The reception asked as we come to stand before her desk, without even looking up.

"Yes, that's us." I smiled politely as she handed over all the paperwork. "Thank you very much." I said as we left the office.

"Well, see you bro."

"See ya, oh and remember don't make stupid friends." Bash walked away to his locker, pissing me off.

"Says my stupid brother." Grumbling I walked towards my own locker, glancing at the Map I was given every now and then.

Throwing all my stuff into my locker, I began to look for my first class, English.

As I began to wonder around the halls, I finally accepted that I was indeed lost. Looking around for someone to ask directions from, the hall was like a ghost town... that is until two boys came running down the hall, shouting "We're late." At each other repeatedly.

One was small and chubby with orange hair and brown eyes, while the other was taller and more masculine but thin with purple hair and blue eyes.

Stepping into their path, they both came screeching to a halt, huffing and puffing.

"Sorry, it obvious that your in a rush." I smiled politely again.

"Ya, we are." Carrot head gasped out, causing his friend to elbow him.

"No, What do you need?" Blue eyes smiled back, though you could see he was a bit irritated at being stopped.

"I'm new and I don't know where this classroom is." I handed my timetable over to him.

"Oh English, don't worry we are in the same class so we can show you were it is." So I began to follow the boys as they lead me to our class.

"Oh, I'm Randy." Blue eyes said again as an after thought.

"And I'm Howard." Carrot head grumbled.

"Nice to meet you, Names Megan."

"So... Do you like school so far...?" Randy asked, obviously trying t get rid of the awkward silence.

"Its school." This caused Howard to laugh.

"Dude, so right! High five." holding up a high five hand.

"Dude, Bro fist, high fives are so old." I grinned back, punching his hand lightly.

"That accent, what is it?" Randy asked, slowly becoming more comfortable around me, the awkwardness slowly receding.

"Ya, I'm English." I laughed at their confused faces, "Not all englishman speak the queens English or sound posh." I smiled at them both, their mouths hanging open.

"Really?!" they said in sync

"Ya, Americans have a warped view of the English." I laughed again.

"Well, you enjoying american than?" Randy asked.

"Ya, its cool but I'm missing all of my crazy mates."

"Well, you can hang with us cool kids if you want." Howard gloated to me.

"Sure, I need someone to hang with besides my possessive brother."

"You got a brother?" Randy asked

"Ya, he's two years older and thinks he's all that. God siblings are annoying."

"Don't I know it." Howard said again.

"Brother or sister?"

"Sister."

"Older or younger?"

"Older."

"Ohhh, bad luck dude." I sighed in understanding. "And you, no sibling?" I looked towards randy.

"Nah, only child." Randy shook his head.

"Lucky." I grinned at him.

"Well, here we are." Randy pointed towards the classroom door.

"Thanks guys, you were a real help, let's meet up for lunch." I said as we walked in, the boys sneaking towards their seats as I walked towards the teacher, grabbing her attention.

"ah, you must be the new student." The teacher said.

"Ya, That's me. I'm Megan Johnson." I refused to take McJerks last name.

"very well, take a seat next to..." The teacher went quite for a minute. "Mr Cunningham, Mr Weinerman, your both late. DETENTION!" The teacher shouted, shocking both boys in the process.

"Um, Mrs. It was my fault they were late. They were showing me around the school." I smiled politely.

"Oh... In that case, I guess they are off the hook... please take the seat next to Mr Cunningham."

"Very well." I walked down the aisle in the desks and took my seat next to Randy and the window.

As the teacher started class again, Randy lent over to whisper to me.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." I whispered back with a smile.


End file.
